


Try to Remember a September

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932251↑这篇的另一个时间线里番。





	Try to Remember a September

**Author's Note:**

> 我疯起来连我自己的cp都拆。

日医生了

 

 

 

 

_忒修斯拉住了他的手腕。“你不留下来吗？”他很委屈的问，眼睛湿漉漉的，看起来像一只大狗。“这是一张很大的床。”_

_“_ _我更喜欢自己的床。”_ _格雷夫斯挥挥手把他按回床上，被子殷勤地把他盖好了。“_ _明天见，忒修斯。”_

    _这是他第一次叫忒修斯的教名。忒修斯咧嘴笑了。_

 _“_ _晚安，帕西。”_ _他嘴上这么说，但仍然握着格雷夫斯的手腕试图往下拉，格雷夫斯顺着他的力道坐在床边。_ 喝醉酒的人眼睛亮得不可思议，嘴角勾出的弧度带出笑纹，把他那张年轻紧致的脸衬得更有魅力些。

帕西瓦尔沉默地望着他。忒修斯的嘴唇饱满，轮廓漂亮。但他可忘不了这张嘴刚才是怎么把一丛开得狂野的玫瑰吐得一塌糊涂。

要是醉鬼知道什么时候该放手，一切都还好说。

“我人生中值得后悔的事已经很多了。”他轻轻地说，“就不要再加多这一件了。”

帕西瓦尔的手挣开了上尉，掌心凝聚着白光盖在他发红的脑门上。“ _神清意醒。”_ 他冷酷地说，那道白光从眉心钻进忒修斯的肌理中，被引导着穿透他的大脑硬膜，从中枢神经渗进去消隐无踪。一切都只发生在很短的一瞬间，一瞬间后上尉的眼神就变了，他猛地坐起来，手撑着床垫，看上去张口结舌。

“……梅林。”忒修斯艰难地说，“你做了什么？”

“让你醒醒酒。”帕西瓦尔噙着一丝笑意说，“感觉好些了？”

上尉咬紧了牙关，这让他脸上出现一种很不得体的，类似尴尬、恼羞成怒的狰狞表情。酒精营造的暧昧和私密气息一下子就褪去，就连军医坐在他身边的床上也不行。他周身冷静下来。一开始帕西瓦尔嘴角带着一点嘲弄的笑，他被忒修斯紧紧盯着，很快那点笑也没了。

“为什么？”最后忒修斯问。好像找补什么似的，他狼狈地又多加了一句：“这就是为什么你千杯不醉……”

“很难想象有人主动提出和一个治疗师拼酒。”帕西瓦尔慢吞吞地说，站起身来，“好好休息，斯卡曼德上尉。”

他转身朝门外出去了，忒修斯急忙把双腿迈下床铺。他缺失了一小段短暂的记忆，只是非常肯定自己不能施展幻影移形回来。这是一间华丽的卧室，格雷夫斯不仅把他拖回城堡，还好心地给他找了一张非常像样的床。

“忒修斯。”他在帕西瓦尔身后说，最后也没站起来，保持着坐在边上的姿势。帕西瓦尔扭头看着他。

“行行好。”上尉说，“我们已经喝了一晚上酒了，你还在称呼我的姓。”

“晚安，忒修斯。”帕西瓦尔从善如流地改了口。这次他顺利地走出去关上了门，里面的人没再挽留他。

忒修斯看着房门关上，在床边坐了几乎足有一刻钟。他看见那里有一个装满清水的杯子，知道这是谁的杰作。他喝干了水，然后那水又冒出来，就像永远不会枯竭一样，也许是因为那人留下的魔力足够他补充一整晚饮酒流失的水分。他又坐了一会儿才从床垫上站起来，那考究的垫子还往回贴心地弹了一点儿。

的确是一张很大的床。忒修斯自嘲地笑了笑，但此刻他需要回到自己的军官宿舍里，以证明自己清醒以后没那么可悲。

上尉搓了搓自己的脸，大步走过去拉开了那扇门。开门的瞬间他就愣住了，外面贴着鸢尾花图案墙纸的走廊上，靠着一个人。他嘴里叼的烟卷在黑暗中一明一灭，平日梳理整齐的黑发在前额搭下来一绺，瞳孔在幽深的黑暗中几乎比火光还亮。

忒修斯走过去，站在他对面。他明明已经喝了这么多水，嗓子还是干哑得发痛。帕西瓦尔把他身体里的酒精祛除得很彻底，现在他清醒得马上可以去前线指挥一场战斗，并且绝对不会判断失误的那一种。他精准的判断力在傲罗生涯中很管用，只是在人际关系上常常因为太过单刀直入错失很多机会。

只不过这一个判断他不可能会再失误了。

“所以，为什么？”忒修斯问。

帕西瓦尔抬起下巴看着他。两人面对面只隔一个拳头的距离站立的时候，他还是比忒修斯矮那么一点儿。他把烟卷从唇边拿开，粗鲁地把烟雾吐在上尉脸上，这是平时不苟言笑的军医不会做出的举动。好在城堡足够大，夜晚也足够黑，此时此刻，前线战事离他们似乎还很远，走廊深处的花窗里飘进来一点后院里橙子花的香味。而且这里是在法国。

“我没办法。”他摇了摇头回答上尉的问题，“我这个人，对某些东西还是很认真的……”

“这我知道。”忒修斯打断他，“为什么？”

看来今天上尉不得到一个满意的答案是不会罢休了。帕西瓦尔叹了一口气，那点烟头的火光在他指尖熄灭了。

“那个媚娃。”他耐心地，好像又有点无奈地说：“你看着她的时候，看到了跟我看着时不一样的东西。”

忒修斯看起来很想再次打断他，但帕西瓦尔没给他这个机会：“璀璨夺目，你的原话。”军医耸了耸肩。

“……她的头发会发光，这是媚娃魔法。”忒修斯说，“你知道的，那种银色的，足以魅惑人心的光线……让我想起你。”

空气像是凝固了，帕西瓦尔定定看着他。忒修斯停了一息，才继续说下去：“你释放治疗魔法的时候，你手指间就会有这种银色的光线。你偷偷来治我的腿时，那天晚上，我还在昏迷之中，只是隐约感觉到这种银光透过我的眼皮。所以我判断出是一位巫师救了我……”

“我十分确信我那天晚上行动在黑暗中。”良久后，帕西瓦尔沙哑地说，“我……”

他没再得到机会完成这个句子。忒修斯压上去用力地吻了他，手指插进他脑后剪短的发根中。带着烟草味的呼吸和唾液蔓延在他们两个人的唇间，上尉的另一只手也用上了，穿过军医的后腰，以不容置疑的力度把他按在自己怀里，两副结实的身体紧紧贴在一起，大腿摩擦着大腿，胯顶着胯。他们互相拉扯推挤着又退回房间里去，脚下踉跄，好像绊到了地毯或者是不平整的木头，分不清谁背后是什么方向。也不知道是哪里的方向判断出了错，最后还是帕西瓦尔的膝盖窝磕到了床边，下一秒他整个人被压在床上，木门自己用力地甩过去关上了，在黑暗中发出很响亮的一声“砰”。

“你会吵醒——”帕西瓦尔咬着牙说，但就连这句话他也没法完成。忒修斯从他的嘴唇一直啃到下巴和喉结，力道之大绝对会留下印子，当然他很可能并不在意。帕西瓦尔骂了出来：“仁慈的路易斯，斯卡曼德，你这条狗……”

“我施了咒。”忒修斯喘着说，手指急切地扯他的衬衣领口，“麻瓜听不见，你——你过来点，屁股到床上来……”

“他妈的，忒修斯，你他妈的……”帕西瓦尔不断地骂着粗话，好像这就能掩盖他过于粗重的喘息和心跳。忒修斯压在他身上的时候突然蛮不讲理地粗暴，他很确定自己衣服的纽扣被扯坏了。英国人粗糙的手指握住他的阴茎时，他甚至听到了抽气的声音。一定不是我，不是自己……是他……是太久没有过……

“你真漂亮。”忒修斯粗声粗气地说，手掌上下滑动着，没什么技巧地套弄他的勃起。不需要多高的领悟能力也知道他此刻夸的不是美国人那张一来就吸引了所有护士注意的脸。

“你他妈的——”帕西瓦尔又骂了一句，就感觉下身一凉，他系得一丝不苟的裤腰带终于被完全解开，那条裤子转眼就不翼而飞了。然后两条更火热的大腿贴上他，忒修斯早已在黑暗中把自己脱得精光，他强壮结实的身子压在年轻的军医身上，仗着体型优势扛起他的双腿，很快就有手指摸索着他的后穴，没什么耐心地试图找到一个角度往里面去顶。

“你不能这样。”帕西瓦尔强迫着自己冷静下来，用一个男人在床上最严肃最有威严的嗓音说，“斯卡曼德，你要是不会，就给老子滚下去。你在下面趴着……”

“我不。”英国人用近似于耍赖的声音回答他，“看看，帕西，我比你高……”

“老子年纪比你大！”帕西瓦尔咆哮着，手却自觉抱着自己的腿弯，因为忒修斯已经快要把他的韧带给压坏了。他那不怎么锻炼的胯骨几乎要发出嘎吱的响声。

“放心，我不会过度消耗你的。”忒修斯凑过来吻他，他翻着白眼偏过头去，只被亲到唇角。英国人喉咙里发出不满的吼声。

帕西瓦尔把忒修斯胡乱戳弄的手按住，不顾那个人的抗议，强行集中着注意力在自己和他的下体施了一个咒语……但下一秒就听见他惊叹地叫出声来：“这是什么魔法？”

“仁慈的路易斯不长眼。”帕西瓦尔绝望地把脸埋进枕头里：“你连这个都不会？！”

“你必须得教我。”上尉蛮横地说，一边借着润滑挤进去一根手指：“你的无杖魔咒……”

他说着又加入了一根，带着魔杖茧的指尖探索着内壁，“还有无声……”

“你要学的太多了。”帕西瓦尔自暴自弃地说，“你根本就是个莽夫，上尉……”

“忒修斯。”他又停下了，缓慢地挤入第三根手指，并拢起来抽动。帕西瓦尔轻哼一声，感觉自己都痛得有点软了。这个棕发的男人压在他身上，肌肉结实的身子像一匹优秀的种马。“叫我忒修斯。”他补充说。

“忒修斯。”他说。停了停，然后又叫了一遍：“忒修斯……”

英国人朝他笑了笑。他咧起嘴角的弧度在一片黑暗中也清晰可见。帕西瓦尔只来得及狠狠瞪了他一眼，那张脸就从他头顶上消失了。忒修斯伏下去，一边留着手指在他后穴里，一边含住了他有点疲软的龟头。

“操……”帕西瓦尔呻吟一声，高高拱起了脖子。忒修斯的口腔又热又烫，他的性器在他嘴里很快重新有了感觉，海绵体充血的速度比刚才接吻时还要快。棕色的头发在他腿间起伏着，一边用舌头挑逗他，一边吮吸阴茎的柱体，上下摆动着喉咙把他吃进去。他的另一只手沾满润滑，抽插后穴的时候还托着睾丸拨弄两下，这刺激太多重也太极致，帕西瓦尔大大腿肌肉都绷紧了，的确是有一阵子没纾解——但他不能——

“我不意外，斯卡曼德。”他喘着气，看着天花板，“你要是连这都不会，今晚我打死也不会让你在上面……”

他的这句宣言被自己一声呻吟强行哽在喉咙里。忒修斯的手指按压到了他前列腺的位置，终于。他的后穴已经被扩张得松软湿润，整个下半身绷得像铁一样硬，胸口以上却软绵绵使不上力气。随后那几根手指就撤出来，忒修斯也抬起了脸，吐出他阴茎时嘴唇在龟头上发出“啵”的一声。他的膝盖被朝两边压开，一根滚烫的、坚硬的、粗大的阴茎抵住穴口，没费什么力气就压进去头部。帕西瓦尔低头看着他，突然撤离的动作让他几乎感觉有点难以自抑的空虚，那根东西他刚才也摸了几把，很粗很长，形状轮廓也是要命的那种漂亮。

“我说了。”英国人低喘着说，他嘴唇上有唾液的反光，“叫我忒修斯。”

他没再得到回嘴的机会。忒修斯缓缓地，坚定地抵入他。帕西瓦尔发出一声闷哼，攥紧床单，把太淫荡的呻吟忍在舌头下面。他感受着忒修斯进入他的长度和粗壮，他的龟头压过那一点时，很是需要一点毅力才能控制自己的生理反应。他进入得像是有一个世纪那么长，等他开始挺腰抽动起来的时候，帕西瓦尔才感觉汗已经浸透了身下精致的床单。

“你他妈的……”他们一起喘出来，身体交叠在一起。忒修斯不断挺着腰撞入他的后穴，他的阴茎也硬得发涨，龟头不断吐出透明的液体。忒修斯像是憋得狠了，打桩般地压着他狠狠抽送一阵，不知过了多久，时间缩短成大脑中不断炸开的火花，静谧的夜里只有他们肉体相撞和交合的黏腻声响。帕西瓦尔在呻吟和尖叫中伸手去握着自己套弄，忒修斯分出一只握着他腰部的手去盖住他一起，他才发现刚才是自己叫得很大声。他的睾丸被忒修斯撞得发涨，不断往上抛起打到自己，就像宽大的床头板也被晃得不断地撞着墙。他在自己和忒修斯的撸动中射了出来，白浊的精液喷到忒修斯胸口上，更多地顺着他自己流下来，两人的手和耻毛上黏腻不堪。

“太快了。”忒修斯粗喘着说，又狠狠撞了一下，让帕西瓦尔还没软下的阴茎又弹动一点。他闭上眼睛破口大骂：“我他妈的很久没有……”

“是啊，我也很久没有……”忒修斯压下来，嘴唇凑在他唇边，阴茎却还没抽离他的后穴，“那么中尉，是什么让你打破了你这个‘很久’的自律……？我很想知道……”

“你这条该死的狗。”帕西瓦尔从齿缝里咆哮，“你那样看着我，挑衅我……”

“因为我喜欢你。”忒修斯在他唇边轻轻地说，然后靠上去，用和下面火热坚挺完全不相称的轻柔力度厮磨着。“我真的喜欢你，格雷夫斯医生。我跟你是一样的人。”

他仰面躺着，大力喘着气，没有说话。忒修斯压下来以后他们腹部的精液更一塌糊涂地涂满皮肤，黏腻感和下体交合着缓缓摩擦的感觉难以想象。帕西瓦尔几乎是还没软下去就又硬了起来。

“滚开。”他恢复了一点力气地骂道，“起开……”

忒修斯愣了愣，帕西瓦尔利用他这一点分神夹住他的腰，然后一个翻身压到他上面来。他的阴茎滑出去，硬邦邦戳在小腹上，怼得甚至有点儿发疼。他抬起臀部把忒修斯重新吃进去，坐在他的胯上，这让他的大腿韧带好受了许多——也进得更深了，他咬着牙，控制臀部的力量，手按住忒修斯的胸。

“你是个很讨厌，很讨厌的人。上尉。”帕西瓦尔喘着气说，上下起伏着，控制他进入自己的深度和角度，“技巧很差劲，也很不会说话……”

“哦。”忒修斯阴恻恻地回答，手扶上他的腰，“但你看起来还是挺享受的，永远学不会长记性……”

他躺在下面狠狠往上顶了一记，几乎整根塞入了帕西瓦尔的后穴。帕西瓦尔倒抽一口气，阴茎又颤巍巍竖了起来，立在空气中，带着一身液体晃动着。“忒修斯。我说了一百遍了，叫我的名字……”他咬牙切齿地说。

“闭嘴，忒修斯。”帕西瓦尔气喘吁吁地说，“从现在开始，闭嘴。不然我向不管事的路易斯发誓，不会有下一次……”

忒修斯还想说点什么，但帕西瓦尔突然地起伏动作成功席卷了他的神智。他一边把他当匹种马一样骑着，一边撸动自己，闭着眼睛，额头和胸口的汗珠在黑暗中反光。现在忒修斯终于也适应了黑暗，他能看见身上这个漂亮强壮的男人，每一寸皮肤骨骼都精致完美。他的屁股紧紧裹着他，柔软的嘴唇撇着一个意乱情迷的弧度。帕西瓦尔骑在他身上尽情取悦着自己，忒修斯进入他的每一寸都被他掌握着，不管是深入，还是戳弄他想要的地方。他的动作也给他带来无上的快感，快感一波波从脊椎冲入他的大脑，很难相信半个多小时前他还躺在这张床上头痛欲裂，被酒精和拒绝烧灼自己的细胞……

忒修斯低吼一声用腰的力量坐起来，帕西瓦尔的腿不得不放下到不至于拉伤自己的角度。他凑过去凶狠地吻住了这个美国人，他也粗鲁地搂住他的脖子回吻，合力把这个情欲巅峰的吻变成一场雄性间的撕咬和争夺。忒修斯粗鲁地打开他套弄自己的手，用自己茧子更多也更粗糙的手掌抚弄他，同时强势地往前顶入他又紧又烫的后穴。他们在这个吻中高潮了，说不清是谁先的，反正是帕西瓦尔的精液溅了几滴到下巴上。他们为了以这个姿势拥抱，脊椎都弯得很厉害，各自按着对方的脖子。忒修斯闭着眼睛，大脑中高潮的一阵一阵轰鸣过了很久才退下去，仍像夜晚的海潮不断回到沙滩上一点点，一点点冲刷掉情欲，留下潮湿的沙子。

“帕西……”他从他体内抽出来的时候喃喃地说。美国人皱着眉头翻了个身平躺在他身侧，而英国人还坐着，看起来有几分恍惚，大敞自己的双腿。他们身上和床单上都是一片狼藉。

“你来清理，别碰我。”帕西瓦尔粗鲁地说，“现在让我睡觉，别说话，别吵我。你胆敢半夜把我弄醒，我会让你后悔你今天所做的任何事。”

他说完就翻了个身背对着忒修斯，被忽视了很久的被子又殷勤地掀起来把他赤裸的身子盖住。年轻的上尉晃了晃脑袋，在床尾的衣服堆里找了很久才找到魔杖，连续施了好几个“清理一新”才感觉自己勉强清爽了一点。他放好魔杖以后也钻进被子里，试图从后面搂住中尉，得到踹在胫骨上很重的一脚。

“说好了你要教我你的无杖魔咒的。”忒修斯在他脖子后说，“明天操练完以后，我在橘子林里等你？”

“明天我有早班。”帕西瓦尔的声音嗡嗡地从被子堆里传出来，“早上不行。”

忒修斯锲而不舍：“下午？”

过了许久，他以为都已经要得不到回答了，也在高潮后的困倦中迷迷糊糊闭上眼睛。不过那一声“明天下午见”还是被耳膜捕捉到，英国人在黑暗中勾起了嘴角。

“明天见，帕西。”他喃喃一声，进入了黑沉的睡眠。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

第二天下午军医被拉去做手术了。站了六个小时才得到休息。


End file.
